ParaMythil Academy
by AnaraLiger
Summary: This is a book I created for myself and a couple of friends. A school related Paranormal and Mythical world mixed in with real world life. This is my first time actually putting anything out there so I really hope you all like it. Thank you for taking the time to read it if you decide to. The first chapter is pretty much the summary of the book. Happy Reading.
1. Chapter 1

ParaMythil Academy

Chapter 1

ParaMythil Academy. A school created for, and by paranormal and mythical creatures. The school was created with the intention, and hope to provide a secure, and more directed set of curriculum.

ParaMythil Academy is the very first school for the community that enrolls more than one species. Most other schools specialize in one specific species. Normally this causes distrust and conflict between other species. ParaMythil Academy strives to completely abolish this distrust and conflict.

Its faculty is equipped to help every species of student. With its experienced head master and founder, Anabel Winters. With almost 400 years under her belt and her paranormal, and mythical history there is nothing she has not seen.

The boarding setting helps the students learn to deal with their powers, and ability's in a controlled environment. With them safely inside the walls of the school if there are any "Slip ups" or "Accidents" It can be contained to the school.

The school accepts any student that is willing to learn how to control themselves, and to blend into the human society. This is the requirement of everyone that enrolls . When enrolled they are informed that until they could fully blend in they will remain at the school. Their final test is to prove that they can completely disguise, protect, and make a living for themselves.

This is where our story is based. This is what we stand for and our world we wish to protect, but sometimes that is easier said than done.


	2. Chapter 2

Serenity

Chapter 2

The alarm sounded early in the morning, jolting her out of sleep. Rolling over turning it off she slowly moved to a sitting position. Stretching her arms behind her head she groaned loudly taking in the morning sounds. She could feel her wings shift behind her, and her halo glowing dimly on the bed side table. Taking hold of it only made the glow grow stronger. Sighing to herself she placed it apon her head as it took it's position.

She didn't really care that she didn't have her glamor up. She knew it was only her family in the house. Her glamor was what protected her identity from the rest of the world but it could only hide so much. She had not completely learned to prefect it yet. The only thing she could not keep hidden from the world was her wings, the halo was easier. It is small and easy to conceal, her wings were more tricky though.

She glanced back to them seeing the light from her window glistening off the perfect snow white feathers. She heard her door opening, and quickly folded her wings tight to her body. The door opened slowly and her father peered in at her.

"Good morning sweetie, how are we today?" Moving into her room with a huge smile plastered on his face as usual. He was a taller man and well built for his age. He always dressed like he could possibly have a huge meeting at his work. His pressed suit fitting well to his body. His tie was not tightened yet, but he never forgot it. It was hanging limply around his neck just under the collar of his shirt.

She gave a gentle shrug looking away from him. "Alright... I am just kinda tired." She knew she didn't have to hide what she was from her own dad, but she also didn't like him seeing her as she was.

He nodded gently in understanding. She could smell the coffee that he was brewing just like every other morning. She didn't like it to much herself, but she knew that he almost could not live with out at least three cups a day. Giving a gentle sigh she wrapped her blanket around herself tightly. Standing slowly she headed to the bathroom connected to her room. "Dad I am going to get ready for the day... so I... I will see you down stairs."

She sauntered into the bathroom closing the door behind her. She propped herself on the door looking over herself in the mirror. She never understood how it was possible, that she could possibly be what she is even though her parents were both humans. She could hear her dad shifting his feet on the other side of the door.

"Oh... okay hon... We will be waiting for you down stairs... We have breakfast ready. Take your time..." She could hear his foot steps moving away in slow paces. He made his way out of her room closing the door behind him. The sound of his foot steps continued down the stairs as she removed her halo from atop her head. Placing it on the counter she would look into her glowing golden eyes that radiated power. She went to brushing out her long blonde hair that was knotted and twisted from rolling in her sleep. Finally having removed all the tangles and put her hair back in order she replaced her halo. She finished cleaning herself up stripping her nightgown and tossing it into the hamper.

Collecting her blanket off the ground she moved back into her room to dress. She quickly got herself dressed in a pair of form fitting jeans and decorative top. She tucked her wings in tightly under her jacket trying to keep them hidden. The last thing she put in order was her glamor checking it in the mirror.

"Well got to start the day at some point." Opening the door to her room made it give a soft creak, hardly noticeable but unmistakeable to her door. She brushed her side bang behind her ear as she made her way to the breakfast table.

Her house was more in the shape of a brick than a house, all the rooms were almost the same size. They were all in line with each other, and all were positioned off of the stairs in the middle of the house.

Her mother quickly embraced her daughter in a tight hug. "Good morning hon. I made your favorite, biscuits and gravy." She was beaming brightly as she motioned toward the table. She was a little on the shorter side, her brown hair fell in small ringlets around her head. Her mom was a full figured lady and it was no wonder based on her cooking, it was to die for. There was not a thing on this earth that she could not cook. Even the things that were new to her that she tried to make tasted like professional cooking.

Serenity looked to her mother a bit puzzled. She never made biscuits and gravy unless she had had bad news or it was her birthday, considering it wasn't she aired on the side of bad news.

"Mom... did something happen? What is the occasion." Sitting down to the table she quickly took a bite savoring it. They were always to good to pass up even if there was impending bad news.

"Hon... your father and I... we started talking.." She stopped and gripped his hand gently, he looked over to their daughter and sighed.

"Well hon... we know what you are, and we know full well that things are hard in public school. We... we did some research and came up with a solution. There is a school made for... well people like you... You will get to learn with others like you. You will get to learn things that.. well we would never have the ability to teach you." Looking around the room he quickly stood from his spot at the table. Moving from his spot he snatched a pamphlet off the island in the middle of the kitchen smiling to her. Holding it out to her he would look happy but sad in the same token. "Its a boarding school but... your mother and I think it would be in your best interest to attend. We wanted to know if you would like to accompany us to the meeting with the head master today."

Flipping though it quickly she was amazed at what she saw. She could not believe that there was actually a place for her. A place she could learn to be herself. She smiled brightly to her parents but the look on their faces only made her heart sink. She knew this would be hard on them. "I... I would love to." Quickly wrapping her mother in a tight hug that she hoped would console her.

Her mother hugged her back tightly to ignore the stinging in her eyes. Nodding gently she pushed her daughter back looking to her happily. "Alright. Well then we have an appointment with the head master at noon." Glancing back to the clock on the wall checking the time. "After you finish eating we will head there." Standing her mother moved out of the room afraid of crying.

Serenity sat back at her seat and continued eating. She knew that she would miss her mom and dad if she left, but she also knew that if she went she would get to know more about herself. She would possibly get to learn with more angels like her self. Feeling as though she couldn't eat fast enough she periodically glanced to the clock. She was finally going to be somewhere that people would not look at her like an alien. Her family did a well enough job at that but at the same time they just didn't understand.

It is hard trying to keep yourself hidden all the time, they didn't have to hide. They were normal. Finishing quickly she rinsed her plate off in the sink before placing it in the washer. She could barely hold in her excitement. She moved back upstairs and could hear her parents talking. Serenity knew this was going to be hard on them but it wasn't like she was leaving forever. She would still be able to see them and they could still visit. She smiled at herself in the mirror and let her halo show.

"I will finally belong." She whispered to herself. She replaced her glamor before rushing back down stairs to find her family awaiting her to leave. She quickly hugged both her mother and father before opening the door for them.

"Alright gang lets go" Her dad sounded almost as excited as she was. Everyone took their seats in the car as it revved to life. Serenity was almost bouncing in her seat with excitement. Looking up to see her mother's red eyes only caused her to feel sad again. "Mom it's going to be alright.

Her mom offered a reassuring nod as her dad pulled out of the driveway. "On to Paramythil"


	3. Chapter 3

Aquaran

Chapter 3

"Aquaran! Get up we need to talk!" Hearing the squalling of her father awoke her from a wonderful dream. It started the exact same way everyday, they always had a reason to yell at her, and ruin her day.

Giving a loud sigh she rolled from her hammock feeling the cold air of the morning surround her blue and black butterfly wings. The floor was covered with moss that had a gentle dew on it. Her room was decorated with various flowers and light crystals jutting out of her rock walls. A small trickle of water fell from the ceiling landing in a gentle pool. Moving over to the pool she let the water gather in her hands feeling it run off. Water always relaxed her, it was a part of her. She watched the water move and bend with her thoughts, moving it around her body in gentle circles before dropping it on her wings. They shimmered with the new droplets reflecting the light from the crystals that adorned her room. Her blue eyes glistening like the waves of water shown down into the gentle ripples. A small rain drop adorned her forehead reminding her of the element she controlled. Smiling brightly to herself, before she was reminded by another holler from the other room that a lecture was about to begin.

She despised her family, they did nothing but create conflicts and chaos for her. She could not wait for the day that she would be able to move out on her own. Her short flowing gray dress that matched her long blond hair blew gently behind her as she moved. Her movements brought her into the kitchen looking over the scene of her parents in their usual spots at the table.

"What?" Glancing over to them she waited for their response.

"Come sit with us. We need to talk about your school work." Her father pulled out one of the chairs at the table awaiting her to sit.

Throwing her hands up in the air she glared at them in frustration. "I have been doing all of my work by my self. I have not missed one single assignment! You have no right to lecture me on my school! I can understand if I was failing classes but I am not."

"If that was what we were about to do we wouldn't have even let you sit down." Her mother yelled back. "That is not what we want to talk about. We are transferring you to a different school. I am sure you have heard at least something about it. ParaMythil Academy, a boarding school. We have a meeting with the head master today."

Smiling brightly as she knew exactly what school they were talking about. It wasn't her first choice but it would defiantly get her out of her parent's house "Your kidding! You are kidding right! So I would be living there?"

Her father sat down with a huff glaring over to her. "You could have sounded a little less enthused to be moving out."

She shook her head quickly smiling from ear to ear. "Are you kidding! I have been waiting for this! When is the meeting?"

Her mother looked away from her. "Here in a couple of hours. If you are so excited about it why don't you just go pack now!" Slamming her hand on the table enraged. "It's not like we raised you or anything! Just get out of my sight!"

Smiling brightly she pranced back into her room. Quickly pulling her bag down from one of the vine shelves she started packing. Not really caring how this meeting was going to go she knew one thing for sure. She was moving out. Her father moved into the room placing his hand on the door frame. "Aquaran, you will be going on your own, but if you leave this house now. You will not be ever coming back."

Laughing happily she glanced in his direction before continuing packing. "That's fine, If you ever need me you will know where I am." She finished grabbing most of her items before reaching for her money pouch. Pushing it quickly into the pocket of her dress she slung her bag over her shoulder. "Thank you for setting up this meeting I hope you both have a wonderful rest of your life." Quickly pushing past her father she moved to the hall way, it was the only place in the house that had enough room to create a portal out. Creating the path way out she gripped her bag tighter.

"Aquaran, you will be the ambassador for the fae community while attending this school. Please use your power correctly." Out of both of her parents it was easier to tell that her father actually cared. Nodding to him she slowly moved into the paths traveling happily though the darkness. The paths were only accessible, as well as able to be traveled by fae. If a fae were to take someone with them through the paths that was not fae they would have to remain in physical contact, or the other would be lost in the darkness of them forever. Stopping she lifted her hand to the endless darkness only to see a new portal out open up. Letting out into the bright sun shine of the morning revealed the sign and very long driveway up to the school.

The driveway was lined with tall trees that cast an over shadow over the drive. The ornate sign announcing the name of the school was decorated in beautiful vine flowers. She knew it had to be the work of a tree spirit as those flowers didn't grow to naturally. With the sound of approaching cars she quickly hid herself with in the trees. Glancing out to them she knew that it had to be more students arriving.

Smiling to herself she moved up the drive walking along the trees. Letting out into a perfect clearing where several students adorned the yard. The school looked more like a castle than a school, made of a gray stone with several statues decorating the outside. Standing just ahead of the large wooden doors was a statue of a very elegant lady. Aguaran could only imagine it to be a statue of the head master. Sitting down gently on the side of a large fountain placing her bag next to her feet.

"Now to just wait."


	4. Chapter 4

Mazak

Chapter 4

Mazak and their family arrived the day before slowly awaking to the sound of students stirring outside. The décor in the room was extremely plain to allow the students that got assigned that dorm room to decorate it the way they want. Mazak rolled slowly out of the bed rubbing at their eyes. The light was shining gently in through the blinds eliminating their long black hair and glowing red eyes. There was a gentle tap at the door before Mazak's mother let herself in. Prancing happily over to them smiling brightly she would embrace them in a hug. "How is my wonderful baby boy this morning?" She would ask in a cheerful tone.

They gave a disapproving look to her and her question. "I know you don't like defining pronouns but it's how I keep myself straight hon. Just let me relish in it a little longer please." Their father came in slowly just shaking his head. "Sweet heart don't smother the poor kid."

Mazak and their father shared a lot of the same features except their father's hair was kept shaved short both of their bodies were well built, sturdy but slender at the same time. Their mother on the other hand was completely human. Her auburn hair shown dully in the dim sunlight. Walking up to them he gently placed his hand on Mazak before pulling his wife away. "Well you ready? I went to this school myself when I was a kid and If I am not mistaken it was under the same head master as well. If I could make it though this school so can you. You'll probably even do better than I did." He laughed with himself remembering his days in school before snapping back to Mazak. "Do us proud."

Practically pulling his wife out of the room Mazak's mother and father left them alone to get prepared. Moving into the bathroom Mazak brushed some of the gray dust from his wings onto the floor. Removing their shirt reviled their almost paper colored skin that looked almost flawless in the light of the bathroom. Slowly removing the glamor that hid their moth like wings they dripped water over them in attempts to remove as much of the excess dust that they could. Slowly washing off their body with a wash cloth before redressing. They knew that they would have time for a full shower later but as of right now they just needed to get cleaned up to be presentable.

Getting dressed in a pressed black button up top, and dark form fitting jeans they looked out into the school yard smiling. They weren't really upset about going to this school but they knew their mother would miss them dearly. Attending this school was their father's idea as he had graduated from here. Attending this school was how he met their mother. Mazak's father told them that the school requests that every student do volunteer work after they learn to hide better from the outside world. Shaking their head gently after brushing out their hair. Moving out of the bathroom and into the hall way they were greeted by their parents. Their mother quickly embraced them in a tight hug before bursting into tears. There was startle in their eyes before gently hugging her back. "Mom... What's the matter?"

"I can't let you go my darling! I just... It's so hard to believe your all grown up!" She kept them tightly wrapped in her arms. Mazak's father gently pulled them apart again smiling to both of them. "It's not like he's leaving for ever hon." Mazak sighed hearing the 'he' pronoun again but just shook it off. It was the way their parents associated with them.

"Come on Mom, Dad... We have a meeting to attend." Moving through the hall their parents would fallow behind slowly. "It's a new start my child. You'll see this will be an experience that you will never forget." They moved to the great hall where the head master would give her address to the new students.

When Mazak and their family arrived to the hall there were two larger male teachers standing like guards on the side's of the door. "I am sorry. Only possible student's are aloud to enter. Parent's are forbidden from this point. We would like the students to make the decision to attend of their own free will rather than forced by parents. Please wait in the teacher's lounge where we have coffee and a different assortment of cakes and deserts for you to choose from." The teacher on the left pointed in the direction of the teachers lounge before opening the door for Mazak. "Please right this way. Our Head Master will begin the ceremony shortly."

Mazak would look back to their family smiling before heading into the room. Their parent's looked upset that they could not go with them but they understood the reasoning. Mazak moved into the room to see rows after rows of chairs. They looked newly reupholstered and kinda had a movie theater feel to it. The stage at the front of the room had a large ornate podium standing front and center. Most of the other student's that had already joined the room were talking happily trying to learn as much about the other species as they could. This was a new experience for all of the new student's as most normally try to keep to themselves but in this school it was encouraged to ask questions and to learn about one another. A girl was sitting alone in the back far end of the room. She looked as though she would not like to be bothered though.

Mazak took a seat on an isle farther back not truly sure that they wanted to engage in conversation's yet, because of their species they were an observer by birth. Understanding social ques and trying to carry on a full conversation was difficult for them. They were more content with just people watching.

"And so it begins."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Blackfyre

The flight to ParaMythil wasn't to long for all's considered the only annoying part about it was staying hidden the entire way there. Weaving in and out of the clouds. Her black scales shimmering in the light as her powerful wings carried her quickly towards the school. It was obvious by her form that she was well built even in human form, but at the same time she had just enough curves to still look feminine in her dragon form . Her trip was made alone as her parents pretty much said she had no other choice than to attend. All other schools she had attended so far had how could you put it. Complications. Based on her temper there have been several occasions that her parents would have to cover up for her. Accidental fires, Freak thunderstorms, several thing that have all led to the same thing. Her parents having to come up with some excuse as to what happened as well as having to switch schools. When her parents discovered a school that could handle her as well as be lenient about 'accidents' they couldn't help but jump at the chance.

"I can't freaking believe this!" Quickly diving back through the clouds only to soar back up. "This is our only option left Blackfyre. There is nothing left Blackfyre. YEAH FREAKING RIGHT!" She screamed restating what her parents told her. "You just aren't trying hard enough! Why should I have to make exceptions for normal people or even hide. If they can't accept me for who I am they are not worth my time!" Her claws digging gently into the palms of her paws. Pulling out the map again she took in the view from above. She started recognizing roads and lakes around the school only to see the large building standing in view. Sighing loudly she gripped her bags in her back paws before diving for the ground. Leveling out slowly she noticed the landing platform. She could only laugh at how prepared they were for people like her. She lowered herself down dropping the bags before landing hard on it with a loud thump.

A teacher quickly came running out of a wind shelter stopping short beside her. It was obvious he was a dragon as well with his larger horns and sparse green scales. Blackfyre slowly shifted her size before becoming her human form. She stood proudly her black scales only showing in small patches mostly on her arms. Her long black hair wind blown from the breeze matched the scales and tattoo that adorned her body. A winding dragon wrapped it's way around her neck and down her left shoulder.

The teacher taking a stronger stance noticing her proud stance herself. "Welcome to ParaMythil. May I have a name for our landing list?" He asked pulling out a clip board with several names already on it. Laughing gently she couldn't imagine why he would even bother asking that. It wasn't like she was going to be staying or anything. "Sure I guess. It's Blackfyre, with a y. I should be checking out today. My parent's just required I went to this seminar." He could only laugh hearing this as this wasn't the first time he had heard that. "That's fine you can check out when ever you like unless you enroll. Then we require you pass the test."

Scoffing hearing that they wouldn't allow her to leave her only thought was 'I would like to see you try and stop me.' Collecting her bags she moved toward the entrance of the school. The inside of the school was decorated with fliers and posters advertising clubs and up coming advents. It seemed like the school was having a track and field day soon. Snickering more she could only imagine what that would be like. Put a huge array of different creatures together and let them compete. Yeah real good idea. She knew for a fact that dragons were a very proud species to begin with, but put them in competitions, oh it gets scary.

Continuing down the halls she fallowed the signs pointing her in the direction of the seminar.

"Man I really hope this is quick." Her train of though was brought to a sudden halt when an obvious welcoming comity member jumped in front of her.

"Welcome Freshman!" He shouted as he moved wrapping an arm around her neck. "We can take your bags here if you like. Then after you decide you can take them home with you, or to your new and welcoming home here in ParaMythil!"

Quickly pulling away from him her glare would settle harshly into his eyes. Giving him a quick once over she instantly could recognize his origin by the horn sticking straight out of his forehead. Sighing loudly she would rub at her own horns. Her parents were kinda the nomad sort, they grew very bored of one scenery if in it for more than about two weeks. With that kind of up bringing you run into all sorts of people. This was not her first encounter with a unicorn. It wasn't that she didn't like their kind it was just how freaking cheerful they were. Every single one of them acted like they just won the grand prize for the lottery. About everything! It was so fitting that he was on the welcoming comity.

Holding her bags out to him he quickly accepted them placing them behind the table. He pulled out a hand full of tags attaching one to each of her bags before handing her the stubs. "Just to keep yours separated. Please make sure to keep those or you will not be able to pick up your bags." He gasped reaching for an envelope and quickly pushing it in her direction. "Here you will need this for the seminar. Well you don't really need it but it will defiantly help. It has a lot of information on the school in there." Taking it from him in a huff she slowly moved away. "Well at least I can use this to prove I went."

She was greeted by the guards standing strong at the doors to the great hall. It was a bit harder to pick out their race by just looking at them. They didn't seam to have anything out of the ordinary other that how built and large they were. She could only guess them to be werewolves but she has been wrong before.

Inside she quickly picked out a bunch of fae talking in the front row. They were very social with their own kind, but if you tried to put them in with anyone else they probably wouldn't have anything to talk about. There was one fae in particular that caught her eye as the others all seemed to be circled around her. She had to be some hot shot among the fae and it was obvious. Her blue eyes and wings had the appearance to be glowing of their own light. Compared to her wings all the others looked dull in comparison.

Looking around the room her eyes settled on a chair away from everyone and close to the wall. She didn't see any need in making friends or even acquaintance as she wasn't going to be staying. It wasn't long before another student moved into the room. His red eyes glowing as he took a spot away from the other students as well.

The next student to enter the room had blonde hair and glowing golden eyes. It was hard to decide as to what she was as well. She was surprised to see so advanced glamors among some of the student's though. If she didn't know any better for some of them she would have thought they were human.

Several students filled in taking almost every seat in the hall. The turn out was very impressive as was the several varieties of species.

"Well guess it will be staring soon."


	6. Chapter 6

This is where the chapters are going to get significantly longer. The first couple were just to introduce the main characters that will be in this book. Thank you for reading this far and I do hope you are enjoying it. Happy Reading

Opening Ceremony

Chapter 6

Students filed in one by one, the professors following behind. Taking their positions on the stage their eyes scanned over the potential new students. One teacher in particular caught the eyes of most of the students. Long flowing black hair hid most of his face that accentuated his glowing emerald eyes. His black button up shirt and gray tie made him look formal but he still had a casual look about him. But his rather built features and mysterious eyes were not what drew the student's attention. No, their attention was drawn to his odd assortment of tattoos that were visible due to his rolled up sleeves. His right arm had a diagram of the bones there, the left had a similar design but only it showed the muscles. His blank expression was only mirrored by his disapproving stance. The fae that occupied the front row drew his attention away from the rest. They weren't even talking about anything to do with the school. The only subject filling their conversations were the latest fashions and trending novels. He had a feeling that most of them were forced to be here or just saw this as an excuse to get out of the house. He doubted that their thoughts were of bettering themselves.

Beyond his grudge against the fae though, he was surprised the by the wide variety of student's entering this year. "Guess word has gotten out about the school." His Banshee co-worker could only snicker at his observation. The banshee's skin was tinted a gentle shade of grayish blue and his hair almost seemed to float. The white and gray streaks through the black gave off the spirit sense about him. He was wearing a lighter blue button up top with a gray tie as well. It seemed to be the standard for male professors as they were all wearing a variation of the same outfit. "Well yeah more students for you, but as far as I see there are no incoming banshee's, unless they are coming to the night seminar. Not that I am complaining it's just that our classes are starting to dwindle."

Smirking to himself he could only imagine why. Banshee's weren't exactly known for their social skills and it was shown by the expulsion records. Last year was the highest number of student's expelled and eighty percent of them were banshee students. Because of their feeding habits they were secluded to their own section of the campus. Most of them would intentionally bully other students in attempts to feed their desire for sadness and depression.

"Anyway what class were you assigned to this year?" Banshee teacher inquired.

"Mixed gym. I have to admit I am quite pleased with the choice's of class positions this year. Why what class did you get stuck with?" It wasn't that he cared about what class he was assigned, but after asking about his class he almost felt obligated.

"Just the math classes. It's boring but Lady Anabel thought that it would be the best position for me." Standing up straighter the banshee teacher went about looking over the student's again. "Well best of luck to you. I heard the last gym teacher quit."

"Trust me. There isn't a student alive that could break me." He shifted on his feet moving to stand on the other. The last student to file in was an obviously ill trained angel. She had came up with a clever way of hiding her wings but it wasn't good enough. The bulge that extended from her shoulder blades was a dead give away that something was off. That coupled with the glowing of her eyes and perfect blonde hair. Taking one of the only available seat left her eyes would scan over the gathering of students with wonder and awe.

Tapping the arm of the banshee the black haired teacher would point to the angel. "I feel sorry for her teacher. Obviously human born." Nodding in agreement the banshee would laugh looking down towards her teacher. "Good luck with your newbie."

Scoffing the angel teacher threw her nose in the air. Red hair fell behind her in gentle ringlets about half way down her back. The green blouse and pencil skirt she wore showed off her hips and evident waist line. Her silver eyes moving back to glare at them before moving her attention around the room again. She hated when the other teachers talked about hybrid students like that. Most of the teachers believed that if you weren't born pure blood that you were weaker, or at more of a risk of being caught as not human. On the other hand she disagreed entirely. Her belief was that if a hybrid born and a pure blood were given the same training and time that they could be equally strong.

The beginning of the seminar was signaled by the lights dimming and the curtains being drawn. The looks of the students varied from looks of confusion, worry, and curiosity.

It wasn't long before a stirring sound could be heard from back stage. A swarm of bats came flying into the hall circling a few times before coming to a halt at the podium. The masses of bats slowly melded together forming Lady Anabel Winters.

Standing poised and proud she straightened out her shoulder length auburn hair and form fitting wine colored dress. Beaming a smile she held her arms open to the students. "Welcome my friends. I am terribly sorry for being fashionably late but as you can imagine it is difficult for me to travel from one end of the campus to the other during the day. I am Head Mistress Anabel Winters. I am so very pleased to see so many potential students. I understand that not all of you will decide to attend but just the fact that you are sitting here now is a blessing in it's self." Pausing a moment her eyes would gaze over the masses of eyes staring back at her. "Now then, we have a couple.."  
>All of a sudden the main hall doors came flying open and a student ran in gasping for air. "Sorry I am late!" They exclaimed before taking their seat. There were scattered laughs spread through out the room at the sudden out burst. Aquaran could only think 'There is always that one student.'<p>

Mrs. Winters cleared her throat trying to settle the masses and get back to the subject at hand. "I understand, Jersey Devil . I can be late my self some times. But please be more punctual from now on. Now as I was saying, we have a couple of rules that need to be addressed before we begin anything else. First off I want every single one of you to be courteous and understanding of your fellow students. Not all of you come from the same background. Not all of you come from the same up bringing. So some of you may be more... advanced in your studies already. I expect you all to treat each other with respect and kindness. Secondly, unless you are a banshee, no one is permitted in the northern section of the campus. There is a guard that monitors student activity outside and if any of you are caught sneaking into the northern campus you will be subjected to some form of punishment. The last thing I would like to mention is unlike some of you. There are students that are on a different sleep schedule. Please do not go making unnecessary racket in the dorms."

She looked back to her staff standing proudly behind her before motioning to them. "These are just a few of the many teachers that reside at ParaMythil. I would like to introduce you to our Angel Instructor and Biology Professor Mrs. Evelyn Dawn."

Looking out to the students she would bow gently before revealing her halo. Unlike Serenity's it was silver in color. "It's a pleasure to meet you all and I can not wait to see you all grow in your abilities." Replacing the glamor that hid her she would take her place back in line.

"Excellently worded Mrs. Dawn. Next up is our Fae Instructor and Art Professor Mr. Ren Naki." Moving to the front he would bow as well grinning from ear to ear. His amethyst wings glistening in the dim light of the room now in full view. Stepping back into line Mrs. Winters continued down the row covering the teachers names one by one. Dragon's having Mr. Lakota Crane, Banshee's having Mr. Garret Mason, Then the mixed gym class Professor Mr. Bane Snuggles.

There were several laughs that were heard from the announcement of his name. They were quickly silenced by his intimidating stare that moved across the audience.

"Now that we are all introduced I would like to bid you adieu. Professor Snuggles will explain the rest of the policy's and expectations of the school. I have to prepare for my night classes seminar." With that the swarm of bats reappeared leaving the podium spot empty. Flying over the student's heads they disappeared into the backstage curtains.

Professor Snuggles slowly took the position at the podium, his arms locked crossed against his torso. His blank expression showing how disinterested he was in the entire situation. "Okay listen up, because I am only going to explain once. If you choose to enroll, this school will be your home until you are successful to completely hide yourself from the outside world. That means absolutely no evidence that you are not human. No scales hiding under clothes, no enlarged fangs or horns, and especially no wings." Looking over the school body again he would smirk. "Also there is to be no use of your abilities unless directed to by a Professor, and only under the supervision of a Professor are they to be practiced or used, until your final exam. You decide in your forth year when you feel that you are prepared to take your final exam. If you are able to escape the campus unnoticed and undetected. Then you pass, but If you are captured, you will be set back a year to take your core classes again. That includes your spell classes if applicable, Protection and Defense, Glamors, and learning your specialized abilities." Grabbing a manilla envelope he opened it pulling out the continence. "Please take out the envelope's under your chair's if you did not receive one from a welcoming comity representative."

The shuffling of papers became very loud as everyone removed the pamphlet, a stapled stack of papers, and the ParaMythil ID card that came sealed in a plastic bag.

Professor Snuggles voice rang out again. "Do not remove the ID cards from their bags. We will get to that here soon. In your packet is a stack of papers this is a list of the classes we offer, a generic sample of a daily schedule, and a list of clubs and extracurricular activities. The pamphlet you received is a map of the school. Northern quarter of the campus is reserved for the Banshee's, the far southern building is the staff dorms. The main building we are in now is where almost all of the classes are held, with exception to gym that is held in the field to the east and the large gymnasium across from it, as well as some spell classes and flying lessons. Cafeteria is held in your dorm buildings."

He stopped thinking to himself if that was everything he needed to cover about the map before pulling out his own ID card. "These ID cards are only for students that feel they are completely sure they want to enroll. The first person to touch the card outside of the bag is the one it will be sealed to. The card will read your energy and connect to it. Your name and species will appear later that day after your papers go through. If and when you choose to enroll you can not lose these cards. You will not be given another one as they are irreplaceable. If you are found without your ID card you will be expelled on the spot. Now that we have covered all of that myself and the other teachers will be up here for question and answers. If it is a species related question please go to your respective Professor. If your species is not represented up here come to me. You are now free to do as you wish. Have a wonderful day." His monotone speech didn't really read that he wanted them to have a good day but I guess it's the though that counts right.

The blinds were drawn back letting the light filter into the room again as the professors took positions in different places around the hall. Most of the students were seen filing out already sealing their ID cards. The sound of flipping papers and chatter filled the room.

Aguaran didn't even have to think twice about it. As soon as she found out the card was your enrollment ticket she sealed it immediately. Moving to turn in her papers she had filled out during the seminar she collected her bags to get her dorm key.

Blackfyre scoffed as she sealed her card. "What the heck. Lets give it a go." Standing from her seat she filed out of the hall to collect her bags and fill out the paper work to get her dorm room.

Mazak already knew that they would be enrolling as they filled out the paper work the day before. Sealing their card was all that was left to be done. Pulling it out they could feel part of their energy being drawn into the card before placing it in their pocket. Moving from the hall they went to say their good byes to their parents. Their mothers eyes filling with tears again and their father prying them apart. Giving them a scruff of the hair their father gave them a fleeting smile before dragging his wife to the car.

Serenity quickly moved from her seat in a bee line to Professor Dawn. She had so many questions and was so excited to meet another angel like herself. Professor Dawn's eyes locked onto her with a gentle smile as she approached.

"It's so nice to meet you Mrs. Dawn! I I have so many questions. Are we aloud to fly on campus? I have never flown before so I might need some training in that. Would you teach me? Also I am not sure as to which classes I need to take..." The words were flowing so quickly from her mouth that Professor Dawn could hardly keep up.

"Calm down hon. I can hardly understand you. Yes if you choose to you are aloud to practice your flying any time you want, but didn't one of your parents teach you how to fly. That's normally one of the first things you learn." Serenity's eyes dropped to the ground shaking her head.

"Well you see Mrs. Dawn... Both of my parents are human. They wouldn't even know where to start to teach me anything about being an angel."

The shock on her face was evident but she quickly tried to push it away. "That's alright. We can teach you everything you need to know here. As to what classes you need to take, you need to take at least one Science, Math, History, English, and Gym every year. Unless you decide to double up on those classes and get them done early. Your core classes are included if you want them or not. There is no option in that matter. Those are the ones that Professor Snuggles mentioned in the seminar, oh and you do have to take spells there are some species that cant. The other classes are pretty much up to you as to what you want to learn. We offer music classes, and art. There is also gardening, equestrian, financial classes if you really like math and that stuff. Personally I don't. I would rather spend my time learning about the animals and arts. But those are just a few of the many classes we offer. You will have to go through your paperwork to truly decide what you want to take." She gently placed a hand on her shoulder smiling to her. "Don't worry it's not all that bad. It's just like regular school with out the humans."

Serenity smiled brightly before pulling out her card and sealing it. The draw of power from her hand felt strange with the only way to describe it being tingly. Professor Dawn smiled happily at her before pointing to the card. "Remember keep that some where safe. Also that's your food card too. You can get anything you want from the cafeteria at any time with that. We keep it open 24 hours because of the vampires and some other night species." Serenity quickly tucked the card in her pocket before turning away from Mrs. Dawn.

"Thanks Professor Dawn, I will see you tomorrow then. I haven't packed yet so I need to go home and get my stuff." She laughed gently hearing this. "I am sure your not the only one." Waving good bye Serenity moved from the hall to reunite with her parents. She gently pulled out her ID card holding it up to them. "Mom, Dad, I sealed it. I will be going here."

The embrace she received from her mother was both sad and proud at the same time. The eyes of Professor Snuggles locked on to Serenity and her human parents. His look of amusement wasn't hard to miss. It was known to happen but it was also extremely rare that a paranormal or mythical child would be born of both human parents. His attention was drawn back to the never ending line of questions from new students.

Serenity's dad beamed proud before pulling them out of the flow of traffic and towards the dorm administration window. "Well let's get your room settled before we get to excited. We can finish your class papers when we get home."

The rest of the day went smoothly with everyone moving into their respective dorm rooms. Mazak was a bit surprised when their dorm mate slipped into the room. Their eyes a deep forest green with darker brown hair covering almost over their eyes. Their plad shirt buttoned to the top covered with a sweater. The jersey devil that showed up late earlier smiled happily to Mazak. "Hello... are.. are you Mazak?"

They would nod in response to their name before gently extending a hand. "Yeah. I.. I am guessing your my new room mate."

"That would be me." Taking their hand gently shaking it they smiled as well. "Names Liren. So I am going to ask because I know how I am, what are your pronouns."

Mazak's eyes lit up at this question. There weren't many that were that understanding about them. "I prefer they and them pronouns if you don't mind." Liren nodded in agreement "I am the exact same way! Glad they paired us together. Others just don't ever understand."

Things seemed to be going well in most of the rooms but there was one exception.

"I need a new room now!" Blackfyre screamed. "There is no way on earth I will be rooming with a hell hound. Freaking stinking up the room with her sulfur smell. I can't take it I need another room now!" The unicorn standing behind the counter just smiled happily tapping on the computer. "I am sorry but all rooms have been boarded out now. We can't just switch you out willy nilly you silly." Blackfyre's eyes started glowing with rage she was going to get a new room if it killed her. The unicorn picked his hand off the key board before waiving it across the air in front of her. Blackfyre's energy stopped and she could hardly feel her powers anymore.

"There that aught to hold ya. That spell will last up till this time tomorrow. Let's hope you don't have to use your powers during class tomorrow." Smiling happily he went back to typing. "Your just lucky I didn't do something else to you. Be warned I am a forth year spells major."

Blackfyre stomped off back to her room glaring at the hell hound. "You just keep your stank over there."

"Gladly as long as you keep your scales off the carpet!"

Aquaran couldn't be happier with her placement though. Finding out that she would be rooming with a vampire made her day. Out of all of the creatures that she could have been roomed with they were her preference. On the whole most of them were not over talkative and she would have the room to herself for large amounts of time. It would be good for study situations as well as lighting. The curtains could stay closed when she was gone and open when she got home to study.

There was a beep that came through the PA system before a gentle voice rang through. "Hello new members of ParaMythil Academy. Your ID cards should be filling themselves out now and your schedules will be coming around to your rooms momentarily. We thank you for choosing ParaMythil for your learning experience. Please remember to be courteous of your fellow night class members and keep quiet while moving in. Thank you. Classes will begin tomorrow for day class students promptly at six."

The mail box system was like you would see at a bank. The main tunnel in the office of the dorm building separated into many different tubes. To send the mail the office attendant only needed to type the destination of the mail on their computer and slip it into the tunnel. The air would take care of the rest. Once it reached it's destination a bell at the door would signal mail. The sound of bells traveled down the hallway as one slip of mail was sent one right after the other.

The sun was just starting to set and new students were learning the whereabouts of their classes. Night class students arrived in masses. A couple of them could have easily registered for day class but I guess they were just night owls. Several more fae and dragons landing while the vampires arrived by car. Head Master Winters was seen strolling down the side walk instead of making her grand entry into the hall. The bottom of her dress fanned out gently with the wind relieving her staggering high needle point heels. Vampires were known for their grace but that was almost pushing it.

Aquaran could hardly await her room mates arrival. Venturing outside with the intent to find them her attention was drawn away by the sound of a rippling stream. Fallowing the sounds she found a wooded area inside the property with a beautiful river. Moving up the flow of the water pooled out into a larger pond and rushing water fall. The pond looked endless in depth with beautiful Lilly pads floating seamlessly on the water. Small fish could be seen swimming effortlessly against the flow. Instincts taking over Aquaran released the glamor over her wings before stepping out onto the water. Her feet landing solid on the liquid surface she bounded gently onto her other foot in almost a dance. Enjoying every second of the water surrounding her. Her wings glistening with the light of twilight. Melancholy rolled over her when the warning of Professor snuggles ran through her mind. "No Abilities..."

Moving herself slowly off of the water she stepped uneasily onto the sold ground. The cracking of limbs could be heard from behind causing her to jump from her position.

"What are you doing out here freshman? Surely not practicing? That's against the rules." With a grin he sauntered out from behind a large spruce. His figure just coming into view revealed fawn legs and his small horns sticking out from underneath his tousled hair. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." Longer brown hair covering his ears but pulled back enough to show the contours of his face. His pants hugging the way his legs moved. His half buttoned up shirt only completing the look."You know if it wasn't me you got caught by you could have been serving detention on the first day."

She scoffed at the fact he was almost taunting her with this. "What you haven't been caught in the moment with your powers? You know what don't answer that you probably wouldn't understand that feeling." Laughing gently he moved over towards her kneeling down next to her. "Try me."

The night moved on as everyone got to know their neighbors and room mates. Finishing her class selection as well as getting her items packed away Serenity prepared for bed like she imagined the rest of the school was. Leaving early in the morning was the task at hand for her. Having to arrive to the school in enough time to put her things in the dorm and still make it to class on time. Setting her alarm and placing her halo was the last things of the night she attended to before drifting off into dreamland. "These next couple of years are going to be great."

Hope you all liked it sorry if there at the end it got a bit scatter brained. I was trying to fill in everything all of our main characters were doing. I will get there! Just bare with me and I will get the full hang of this.


	7. Chapter 7

Alrighty everyone here we are again! Sorry I was gone for soooooooo freaking long. Darn writer's block. Anyway first day of school aren't we all excited for the first day! I always was. I just dreaded every day after. Hahaha. Anyway Happy Reading.

Chapter 7

First Day

The sound that filled the dorm early that morning was defining. Several thousand alarm clocks activating at the same time truly can have an affect on the students in the building. Yawns and dazed over looks was the main expression found that early morning. Rubbing the sleep out of their eyes Mazak awoke before their room mate. Looking down to them they weren't really sure if awaking them would be the best. But if they didn't they might be late.

"Liren? Hey your going to be late if you don't get up." Mazak moved into the bathroom to clean up before school. Startled by a scream down the hall his wings appeared dropping more dust onto the bathroom floor. "Doesn't anyone know the meaning of quiet?"

"Get out of the damn bathroom!" Blackfyre's voice could be heard through out the third floor echoing along with her banging on the door. "I need to get ready more than you stupid mongrel!"

"I would love to see you make me!" Was all that was heard in response.

Rolling her eyes Aquaran prepared for the morning, trying to be as quiet as physically possible as to not awake her room mate. She arrived late last night and just fell asleep before the commotion started. Dressing quickly she grabbed her ID, room key, and schedule before heading out the door. Mazak exited their room at just about the same time as Aquaran and could see her heading for the elevator. Not wanting to have to take the stairs they caught up quickly enough. "Ummm... Good morning."

"Oh, morning. Sorry bit frustrated, I am worried the yelling down the hall might wake up my room mate." Aquaran quickly pushed the button awaiting the elevator. Looking in the reflection of the doors she threw her hair up into a quick pony tail.

"I don't think anything is awaking my room mate. They were already late yesterday and now they are going to be late again." Dropping their head they wondered if they should have done more in the way of waking them.

"I see, you got roomed with the jersey didn't you? They are definitely not known for being punctual. I got roomed with a vampire, Nice girl but I am worried she isn't going to get any sleep. Oh I am so sorry where are my manners." Quickly placing all of her items in her pocket she held out her hand. "Aquaran."

"Mazak." They responded. To them it was shocking how easily the conversation got started. They didn't really communicate to often as they would rather just observe from the side lines, but at the same time it was nice to have an acquaintance.

The elevator doors opened with a ding, Serenity standing just inside the doors smiled happily to the two waiting. "Good Morning." Her beaming smile seamed to enthusiastic for this time of day and startled both of them. Figuring that she had already downed her first couple cups of coffee was the most possible scenario, the other they had came up with was that she was a really well hidden unicorn. Mazak and Aquaran turned to their left stepping out of the way as Serenity dragged her bags off with her. "Thanks, well hope to see you in class" Pulling the key out of her pocket Serenity unlocked the first door on the floor. Placing the key in her mouth she pulled the bags in after her.

Entering the elevator with a couple more students that joined the parade towards the main building, Aquaran and Mazak stayed quiet most of the way there other than quick little questions about how they thought the day would go.

Serenity could hear the quarreling and throwing of items down the hall as two room mates fought over the bathroom. "Man I hope my room mate and I get along better than those two." Quickly gathering her schedule she had picked up that morning, and ID card she headed out of the room. Closing the door behind her she quickly tried to open the door again. "Oh no I forgot my key!" Sighing she rested her head on the door. "Well, not going to have the best first impression with my room mate now." Standing up straight she bound her fists in determination. "Regardless this isn't going to affect my day! I am going to have a wonderful day!"

A door down the hall was thrown open along with a student thrown out. The hell hound sporting more of her dog like features growled loudly to the one still in the room. The red tail now protruding from her pants resembled that of a sight hound, straight to a tip and almost nothing but skin and bones. Her ears laid flat against her head along with the snarl gave her a menacing look. Watching as the door slammed in her face she started reverting back. "I was done anyway!" Moving to a standing position she slowly sauntered towards the elevator.

Serenity noticed that she was rubbing a red spot on her shoulder from where she hit the wall. "Hey you alright that looked like it hurt."

Nodding gently she glared back to her room. "Yeah I am fine. Freaking dragons think they can rule the world just because of their size!" The hounds clothes clung tight to her frame wearing a flame painted tank and skinny jeans. Her fiery hair still looked well kept for just being thrown out of a room. "Have you met your room mate yet. If not just hope and pray you don't get a dragon, they are way to freaking controlling, stubborn, and proud. The best scenario is to get a nature spirit or something friendly like that, anyway enough complaining my names Canan"

Serenity smiled happily nodding. "That's a really nice name, mine's Serenity, and no I haven't met my room mate yet. I just hope what ever they are that we get along." The doors to the elevator opened slowly allowing them to enter. Gentle music was playing just like in every other elevator you ever go in. The inside was lined with mirrors that gave the effect of infinite space, Maybe it was to make the inside look larger.

There was a break in the silence when Canan spoke up again."Serenity hmmm. Let me guess your an angel." Taking one look at her it was pretty obvious. The way she was dressed in all light colored clothing was a dead give away to a light species.

"I am, and I am sorry but I am kinda new to this world... Mind if I ask what you are." Serenity looked her over again and had her thoughts but was almost to afraid to guess wrong. She definitely didn't want to piss off the first person she had a real conversation that day.

"Hell Hound. Thought you would have guessed from the tail and ears." Canan's gaze watched the lights as the elevator moved at an aggravatingly slow pace. Serenity's gaze moved back over to her smiling happily. "I had my thoughts but I didn't want to guess wrong."

Coming to a bouncing halt on the bottom floor the doors opened again letting them both out into the foyer. There were several students scattered around lounging on couches and talking up a storm. Several of them with coffee cups and others going to get more from the drink cart. It was filled with several different flavors of coffee as well as hot water and tea bags. The foyer was decorated in a very colorful way with every wall being a different pastel color. Two televisions were hung on opposite sides of the room, one scrolling announcements as well as room changes if there were any. The other was playing the local news. The unicorn sitting in the small office off to the side of the door seemed to be singing a happy song in his head, as it bobbed side to side.

Waving good bye, Canan took a health clip towards the hell hound's class on the opposite side of the school. Gasping in realization again, Serenity noticed that she had also forgotten her map. Since she didn't stay the night she was unable to explore the grounds ahead of time to learn the location of her classes. "I am so hopeless. Well I could ask for directions or go adventuring..." Thinking to herself she looked around at students before making up her mind. "Adventuring it is! I got time anyway."

Prancing out of the foyer through the automatic doors she moved into the morning air. It was heavy with dew and the sun was just barely peaking up over the horizon. The leaves on the trees rustled in the breeze blowing through the campus. The main building was recognizable from anywhere on the property, standing the tallest of any of the building around the area. Second tallest building was the gym, it was just barely able to be seen around the main building but it was noticeable. The best way to describe the look of it would be to imagine a football stadium, open roof and all. The rest of the buildings that could be seen were bland in comparison to the main building. They were made out of a red brick and the same shape as one too. The only exception to that rule it the main dorms, it was more in the shape of a c.

Behind the wall of trees that surrounded the walk way, the banshee's dorms could be seen. They were protected by a large concrete wall and guard walking the perimeter of it. There was no need for a gate as the banshee's could phase though the wall, they were spirits after all.

The main building was surrounded by beautiful flower boxes with a wide assortment of delicate flowers waving in the gentle breeze. On each side of the building stood a large wooden door decorated with ornate carvings. Propped open to prevent congestion students entered sleepily in their migration towards class. The inside of the main building had several posters advertising clubs and activity's after school, but behind them the walls were made out of a polished stone. Lighting in the building was different to say the least, Gothic chandlers hung about every ten feet down the hall way. The candles in them were decorative and plastic with a simple light bulb. Lights reflected off the seemingly granite floors that looked way to expensive to be in a school. A never ending flow of students moved through the hall one after another, coffee cup's in one hand and text books in the other.

Before entering the traffic of people Serenity glanced to her schedule, first period was held in room 243. Imagining it worked like her old school she followed the crowd to a flight of stairs. Made out of what looked like cherry wood, the hand rails were even decorated. At the top of the stairs were lines and lines of doors rotating sides of the walls. Moving to the right she found her room easy enough, as it was the third one off the stairs.

"Well that worked better than I thought it would." Slowly opening the door she peered in from the back of the room and quickly recognized Professor Dawn. Posters decorated the walls depicting diagrams of wings, and a ranking chart of the angel hierarchy. Lighting in this room was brighter compared to the hall ways. Professor Dawn's desk had several stacks of papers, a couple picture frames, and a large crystal vase garnished with beautiful white roses. Three rows of long tables stretched out from the side walls creating a walk way down the middle. Not wanting to make a scene Serenity took a seat close to the back of the room. Twelve students had already joined the room siting closer to the front.

Bells rang and student's scattered to their classes. Blackfyre arrived to her class only to find a seating chart. It was the easiest way to avoid conflict amongst the dragon class. Professor Crane stood proudly in the front of the class. There were significantly more students in this class than the angels. The room was built like very oblong stairs with several rows of auditorium seats lined the pizza slice shaped room. Professor Crane preferred a podium to a desk as his room location changed depending on the needs of the spell classes. The lighting in the room was very dark with only fire pots hanging in some corners of the room. "Take your seats!" His voice rang out over the voices. "Let's begin."

Professor Naki's room was decorated a lot more lively than any of the other rooms. Aquaran felt right at home with the flowers growing out of the walls. The Fae class room was held on the top floor of the building. Water trickled in from the roof in a never ending stream as well as several fans blowing fresh air through out the room. Each of the desks were created out of strong vines hanging delicately. Light crystals jutting out from all edges of the room providing the lighting. Several floor to ceiling windows stood on one end of the room letting in the natural light of the sun rising. "Seats please."

Mazak's room was decorated about like the angels but not quite as bright. There were not enough moth men so Mazak along with three other moth students got put in the mixed class. Professor Snuggles stood in his usual garb at the front of the room counting heads. "We are missing one. Quickly roll call. Moths?" Raising their hands the moths showed how many were there. "Good. Phoenix?" She raised her hand in time grinning from one ear to the other. "Okay. Jersey Devil?" Looking over the class he noticed that no one's hand was raised. "Are we late again?"

Mazak sighed gently raising their hand and looked to Professor Snuggles nervously. "Sir. Liren wouldn't wake up with their alarm today. I tried to wake them but it didn't seem like they were getting up."

Nodding he decided to just proceed with class. They would show if they wanted to. "We will begin with out then then. Quickly introductions. Name, favorite thing, and ability's starting with Ms. Phoenix here, Go."

About this time every class was settling down and going through the same first day procedures. Names, favorite things, and special ability's was always the introduction procedure. It was almost serenity's turn when she heard running down the hall. Bursting into the mixed class Liren braced their self on their knees, holding a hand up asking for a minute to catch their breath. "Sorry... I am late. Must have over slept my alarm clock." Taking a seat right next to Mazak they gently nodded to each other.

The angels could hear the outburst and snickered not wanting to be to disrespectful. Professor Dawn cleared her throat asking to continue with introductions. "Serenity I believe it's your turn."

Standing slowly she straightened out her jacket out of habit in attempt to hide her wings. "My names Serenity. Ummm, favorite things would probably include animals and friends, As for special ability's... I am not sure yet." Sitting back down she smiled to the other student's trying to be friendly. It felt weird not knowing her ability when all the other student's seemed to know theirs inside and out.

Blackfyre's turn came in her class before she knew. "Name's Blackfyre. Favorite things... Fire and Privacy, which I get none of in my room. Totally not sore about that! Ability's are Fire and lightning. I would also like to add that a Unicorn used his power's with out a teachers permission." Sitting back down in her chair with a flop she felt a hand gently pat her shoulder with a gentle voice. "Trust me we all have that annoying room mate. I have had mine for three years. They don't get any better let me tell you." Blackfyre turned around quickly facing her. "Well she better get better or she is going to be one dead dog."

Aquaran's turn came and she gently dropped out of her vine swing. "My name's Aquaran, Favorite things is swimming and animals. My ability is control over water." Using a bit of help from her wings she sat gently back in her seat. It was almost impossible to get in them with out the help of wings, they were so high and moved so freely.

Mazak was the next to go and waited patently. It wasn't just them that was nervous every one of the student especially the moths were afraid to talk. Just being in the presence of Professor Snuggles was intimidating, there was something about his being that was just scary. Mazak's turn came and they stood slowly. "I... I am Mazak, I prefer them and they pronouns if you don't mind. Favorite things would be Family. My ability is hypnosis." Slowly taking their seat they quickly averted their eyes from Professor Snuggles.

Launching themselves from their seat Liren announced their selves loudly. "I am Liren! My favorite things are Guinea pigs and Drawing. My ability is that I can run really fast but, my lungs don't like it when I do." Sitting back in their seat they quickly shot back up. "Oh and I like they pronouns as well!" Professor snuggles shook his head almost unsure if they were being serious or not. In his mind he did give them bonus points for being so enthusiastic though. "Alright well then, on to class."

The Professors proceed to passing out stacks of papers in the take one pass it down method. The packet was a huge questionnaire of the ability's of the students. If there were things that the entire class already knew there really wasn't any need to cover it, it was just a reference for the teachers as to what people knew. The dragon teachers always knew to take the scores and lower them a bit because of dragon pride.

Professor Dawn smiled to Serenity knowing her scores would be low. "When you finish that turn it in and I will give you your text book." Hidden behind her desk were stacks of books on Angels that would serve as study material for the class.

Aquaran found it funny how most of the spells they were asking about she learned when she was really young. Her parents paid for the best private school around and only expected the best from her. Sighing she rested her head on her hand continuing to fill out the papers. Looking confused she noticed that it didn't say anything about the being able to use the paths in any of the questions. "Um Excuse me. It doesn't say anything about the paths. Do you not study that here?" Professor Naki looked to her shocked, as if it was unheard of to even know about the paths yet. "You already use the paths?"

Looking around the class room she smiled. "Well yeah. Doesn't everyone? That's like the only way to travel." Nodding gently Professor Naki moved back to his desk before writing something down on a piece of paper. Scooping it up on his way toward her he pressed it in her direction. "I am going to just transfer you now. If you are already using the paths you are to be in the advanced class. This is your new room number. Go ahead and head there now, Its just down the hall."

Taking the paper from his hand she moved out of the room with out another word. "Well that was easy."

Blackfyre's numbers seemed a bit inflated but on most of them she gauged spot on. Her ability control was to be desired because of her temper. Dragons didn't have to worry about spells though as their species didn't learn them. Their magic lied in other area's such as fast recovery in healing, and those just came with time not practice. One thing that Blackfyre was most proud of though was her fire control. She could brag about it for days on end with out getting tired. One of her favorite things to say is that she could get a fire started on water logged logs and keep it going. But then again there almost wasn't a dragon in that class that couldn't control some fire. The only ones that had no chance at it were the water and nature dragons. Fire was to destructive for their nature.

Mazak and Liren filled out their papers as well. There were only a couple questions that they could actually answer based on their species though. Flying was a big one for Mazak like being able to run was one for Liren. It was always said about moth men that they would be the observer of every natural or human created disaster, flying into smoke or in the dark sky as to not be seen. Jersey Devils on the other hand were known for creating disasters. Several car wrecks were caused because of them and most people are afraid of them because of that. After meeting one Mazak guessed that they probably don't intentionally do it. Chances were they were just late somewhere and running hoping to get there in time. They just wondered if Liren was going to be late to every first period or it if was going to be every class.

Serenity turned in her papers and every one of her scores read zero to three, there wasn't a single score higher than that. Professor Dawn took the papers from her trading them for a book. "Don't worry they will get better. You just haven't had the experience is all."

She nodded feeling more confident as she sat back in her seat. There was no time wasted in flipping though the book that she was given.

Class passed by a lot faster after the papers were turned in. All of the teachers lecturing about what the classes were going to be like and what they expected from them at the end of the year. Since it seemed like everyone was at different places in their study's all of the classes had to start at the beginning. The Moth men and the phoenix would be joining the angels and dragons in fly time tomorrow.

The advanced fae class had their own fly time based on their more rigorous training. Aquaran couldn't decide if she was happy being put in an advanced class or extremely sad about it. The new list of questions she was given was challenging even for her. Her class was made up of mostly third and forth years students. The décor in the room was almost the exact same only the room was larger to accommodate for more students.

The bell rang after 2 hours letting students move to their next classes. All of the students would go through history class but it wasn't just your regular history class. It was the history behind the human history others never got to know about. Biology class was held outside where you could study the things you were learning about better. Math was the most painful of the classes, there are those few that just love it, but Serenity, Mazak, Aquaran, Liren, and Blackfyre were not one of them.

Classes continued normally up till now and it was just getting to the end of forth period. The sounds of grumbling stomachs could be heard through out almost every room. Just like in any other school it was common to see students counting down the seconds till lunch. There was an hour break for lunch before school continued.

The mass exodus of students started quickly with the sound of the bell. The cafeteria that was positioned securely in the center of the dorms was decorated in a very modern fashion with vinyl booths lining the walls. Each of the booths though were already spoken for, and it wasn't hard to guess why, compared to the rest of the seating in the cafeteria it looked the most comfortable. The hard wood floor that was the standard for most of the dorm looked newly polished and scuff free. Large blown glass lamps hung all around providing a gentle light setting that anyone would appreciate. Large round tables were positioned around the remainder of the space with ten padded chairs at each table. It didn't take long before the room was packed and the line for food started accumulating.

Serenity stood in line sandwiched between the quarreling room mates. Canan stood in front of her keeping her eyes straight forward, while Blackfyre's eyes wandered everywhere but to the back of Canan's head.

Aquaran sat off by herself in one of the booths she had acquired. It was sad but she was already neck deep in home work from the over demanding teacher. Books and study papers were scattered across her table and all the while, she was still accurately hitting her mouth with with spoon full's of food.

Mazak and Liren were able to secure themselves a booth as well. The bean burrito that Liren had decided upon was being torn apart, and from what Serenity could see it looked like they were only eating the tortilla. Mazak's plate was seemingly empty spare some non sauced spaghetti topped with shredded cheese they picked up off of the salad line. It was quite evident that they liked the concoction they had created by the large balls of noodles wrapped around their fork being shoveled in one after the other.

Serenity shook her head gently as she continued through the line. It was moving quite slow but that only gave her more time to look around. A puzzled look crossed her face when she noticed students filing out a back door to what looked like a patio. Tapping Canan's shoulder she smiled to her before asking, "Hey Canan, Is there extra seating out there?" Pointing slowly toward the door she waited for her response.

"I think so, but from what I have heard only upper class men are aloud out there. I heard a rumor that last year a freshman went out there for some fresh air and got beaten to a pulp, but then again we all know how rumors are." Placing her hand on her hip she snickered to her self. "Not that I ever go looking for a fight, but I wouldn't mind knowing what's out there. I also heard that it's one of the most decorated places on campus. Supposedly the nature spirits and fey really go crazy out there."

Serenity felt herself leaning forward on the tips of her toes trying to get a better look through the glass doors. "Is that so?" The line continued forward through two double doors into a large buffet looking area with almost everything you could want. There was an Italian bar front and center lined with twenty different varieties of pizza and several options of pasta. The smell of hamburgers wafted to her nose and instantly caught her attention, Following the aroma led her nose to something even better than the hamburgers. Setting in a large heaping pile were three different types of mashed potatoes. "Potatoes..." She breathed in the amazing scent her hand hovering over the large serving spoon of the cheesy potatoes.

Canan laughed and poked her in the back with a tray. "Go nuts. I am hitting the Chinese line." Canan broke off from her just as Serenity piled a large mound on her tray. Moving down the line she collected a cheeseburger, a container of strawberry jello, and a snicker-doodle cookie. She nodded happily at her choice and moved to the check out line. There were two lines formed next to adjoining counters. At the end of those counters were two smiling women in bar stools, swiping I.D. cards and tapping on touch screen computers. Moving into one of the lines she placed her tray on the counter to pull her I.D. card from her pocket.

It wasn't long before it was her turn and gently handed her card to the lunch lady. She was an older women that looked like she could be in her late seventy's. Her dark brown dyed hair was pulled up into a tight bun on the top of her head. Her eyes looked tired but at the same time were brimming with happiness. She smiled to Serenity happily and handed her card back quickly. "Welcome to ParaMythil and enjoy your lunch. You can collect your drink from one of the fridges or soda machine outside in the dining room." Quickly she took the card of the next student and waved Serenity along. It was obvious she didn't have to much time to doddle with idle chatter.

Serenity was almost floored with the choices of drinks. It was a wonder she didn't notice them earlier. The fridges were lined with different flavors of milk, tea's and chilled coffee's. One fridge was reserved for nothing but large bottles of water and next to those stood the soda machine. It had every flavor of soda Serenity had ever known and several she didn't. She stood in front of them weighing her options and quickly picked out a AriZona green tea. "This is always good."

Now the most difficult part of lunch, finding a seat. She held her tray in one hand and her tea in the other as she moved through the lunch room. Her eyes scanned the room for Canan only to see her table full. "Great." Continuing to scan the room she ventured over to Liren and Mazak's booth. They were both sitting on one side next to each other and hardly even noticed Serenity's arrival.

"Ummmm excuse me. Could I join you two?" She stood smiling to them almost afraid to be shot down and left to repeat the process. Liren was the first to look up and nodded quickly. "Yeah man! Take a seat." Mazak looked a little more apprehensive to have her joining them but nodded in agreement. "Oh thank you so much! I thought I was going to have to beg everyone in the lunch room"

She slid slowly into the seat across from them adjusting her wings to fit comfortably in the booth with her. "It's nice to meet you both!" quickly she launched her hand out to them. "My name's Serenity." Liren took it shaking it gently. "Nice to meet you too. My name's Liren." Mazak just nodded to her instead of shaking her hand. "Mazak." Nodding back to them she smiled happily scooping up a bite of her potatoes. "Nothing like mashed potatoes. Just hope they taste good here. Everyone seems to have their own spin on them." Taking a bite she sank happily into the booth. "So good. How was your lunches. I saw you already eating when I was in line. Was it good?"

They both kinda shrugged looking to each other. It was Mazak that spoke up this time. "Well you can't really expect much from school food but for all's considered it was decent." Their eyes ventured over the students watching the movement of almost everyone in the room.

Serenity shoved more potatoes in her mouth before piling some on top of her burger. Liren watched with either a look of confusion or disgust it was kinda hard for serenity to make sense of. "Hey don't diss it till you try it. You wouldn't think it but it's really good." She took a bite of her sandwich. "Well I am vegetarian so I wouldn't particularly like it anyway. Well the meat anyway. Not sure about the potatoes and pickles and all that other toppings"

It wasn't long before the cafeteria started clearing out and the next class was about to start. Liren and Mazak gave Serenity a wave good bye as they left her to finish her lunch before class. Aquaran was seen cramming her books and papers into a bag before slinging it over her shoulder to head out too. Finishing her lunch she handed her tray to the cleaning staff and headed toward her gym class.

"Something tells me that this isn't going to be like any gym class I have ever had before."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Gym Class

Serenity almost had to run to get to class on time. The doors to the gym were heavy and creaked when they opened. They let out into a darkened hallway that slanted at a downward angle. Following the hallway slowly she noticed a light at the end and ran the rest of the way. The dome roof to the

gym was open and let in the afternoon sun light. The glare of the sun was blinding off the newly polished wooden floor. The student's had already gathered at the center of the room and were awaiting Professor Snuggles entry.

His presence was quickly noticed by the loud squeal of a whistle. Falling from his mouth the whistle hung on a chain around his neck. His school uniform looked completely out of place given the setting and the class he would be teaching. His arms moved to their regular place crossed against his chest as his eyes swept over the class of thirty. Serenity's eyes moved over the class as well, she was happy to recognize some of the students. First was Liren and Mazak talking about something in a hushed tone. The next couple she recognized was Blackfyre and Canan, they were standing as far from each other as they possibly could, continuing to glare daggers in each others direction. Aquaran was the last one she noticed standing closest to the front of the group.

Professor snuggles cleared his throat before his booming voice filled the gym. "Welcome to mixed gym. As you all should know from the seminar; I am Professor Snuggles. On any regular day of gym class we would be filling most of the time with sparing, but as this is your first day of your first year, we will be preforming physical fitness tests." He sounded incredibly unamused and somewhat disappointed that he wasn't going to have them sparing today. He shifted his weight before addressing the students again.

"You will all be expected to run a mile in under eight minutes with the exception to you Jersey devil, you have two. All of you that have the ability to fly will have to hover for four minutes, no touching down, no breaks. I know this probably isn't that hard of a task it's just what we expect. From there we will move to swimming, you will be doing four laps of any stroke you choose. For this exercise you will only have four minutes." He moved away from them and started throwing swimming suits at people from a cardboard box close to the wall. "I am giving you school regulated swimming suits. If you make any changes to the suit you will be given another one as well as detention. One last thing, during this class, glamors are to be completely down."

The faces of the students lit up at the final announcement and quickly started dropping their glamors. All of the dragons smiled happily and high-five each other as they quickly start transforming. Scales covered their bodies and muzzles lined with teeth emerged. Some of them had to move away from the group as their size grew. Several fae launch themselves into the air as their wings appear and glisten in the daylight. Mazak slowly transformed and their dusted gray wings were reveled. Their true form was shorter and looked like they were covered in a dark gray fur. The red of their eyes deepened and consumed them completely. Liren on the other hand grew taller and his Jersey devil features took hold of them. Their legs grew longer and their body more slender. Canan looked the most excited to let herself free, the blazing, fleshy gray hound dashed around the room leaving fiery paw prints in her wake. Serenity slowly removed her jacket, stretching her wings. Keeping them cooped up in her jacket all day tended to make them a bit sore. When she released the glamor on her halo it shown a gentle light on top of her head. The phoenix soared gracefully only to perch on the largest dragons horns.

Aquaran looked up in just enough time to catch the swimming suit that was thrown at her. The design of it was plain but the colors weren't anything to sneeze at. The tie-dyed design of mixing purple and blues looked to be the standard for the girls. The men received their swimming trunks with the same tie-dye design but the colors were a mixture of red, orange, and yellow.

Professor Snuggles took a quick glance around the room making sure that every one received one. "You all got one for extra time. You are aloud to make use of the pool any time you want but only during this class are you aloud to have your glamors fully down." Moving away from the wall he looked over his class in their true forms and gave a smirk. "Alright, Here is how this is going to work. We are going outside to the field, there are flags positioned around it's perimeter. If you run on the outside of those flags it will be two laps for human sized students and smaller, four though six depending on the the size of your paw for dragons, based on your size it's not fair so we are making you run a bit farther. Any questions?" He paused momentarily expecting hands to go flying but to his surprise no one did. "Alright then outside! Drop your swimming suits with your stuff on the way out."

Almost everyone that could fly went up and out the opening in the roof. Serenity watched in awe before feeling Canan tugging at her arm. "Come on you." Canan's voice changed to a raspy tone in her dog version. The pitch black of her eyes seamed endless and her claws looked like a never ending lava flow. It was still hard for Serenity to believe that she was now living in what most people believed to be a fairy tale world. Dragons growls and fae laughing could be heard outside and enticed her outside. Dropping her jacked along the wall it fell in a gentle pile with her new suit.

A measuring tape was being taken to each of the dragons paws. Blackfyre smiled happily to herself taking her smallest form, in this state she was no bigger than Canan. Professor Snuggles didn't even bother with her and just issued the two laps. Serenity couldn't help but feel bad for the largest dragon, he was a huge green eastern dragon with twisting horns and at least a fifty foot wing span. His tail swished gently behind him in the grass waiting his turn. Professor snuggles looked straight up to his head that was eclipsed by the sun. "Six laps!" Taking his position in the middle of the field he shouted to be heard over the blowing wind. "Alright everyone. No pushing, No shoving, And especially No Trampling! If you see a paw headed in your direction get out of the way. Also do not get in the path of the Devil. They have right of way. Am I clear?"

All that he received was a loud and resounding "Yes Sir!" The students all took places along the outside of the field waiting for the whistle. When it sounded Liren launched their self off the starting line. Their pace was incredible as they were already half way down the length of the field before the largest dragon reached his stride. Canan ran at a comfortable pace next to Serenity who was not a runner by any means. Mazak and the Phoenix took up the back thinking they could speed walk that mile in the time limit. Aquaran was keeping up with the best of them not to far off of Liren. The fae seamed to lead the pack anyway in the running. Their slender body's and fragile wings were light enough that running wasn't really a big deal to them. If Serenity didn't know any better she would have thought that most of them were dancing through most of the run.

Professor Snuggles watched each of the students judging their form in running. His disappointment grew noticing that Canan was not running at top speed but he knew that would come later in sparing. His eyes drifted over to the fae and glared gently. He noticed that most of them were carrying on a steady conversation even in running. Was there nothing that would stop their chatter. They weren't even taking it seriously, most of them were just jogging from what he could tell. This was one of the main reasons that he despised fae. His arms remained positioned securely against his chest occasionally glancing down to the stop watch in his hand. The clip board hung limply in his other hand as he waited for students to finish. "Jersey, One minute left!" When his eyes settled on Liren in the group he shook his head. They were buckled over their knees attempting to catch their breath not five feet from the finish line.

Liren took four steps before shouting "Finished!" They collapsed into the ground still on the track, breathing heavily. Coming to a skidding halt and creating two trenches of dirt the large green dragon looked down to them. He scooped them up off the ground setting them off to the side on a hill out of the way of danger before continuing his laps. Canan was taunting Serenity by trotting backward just in front of her at the same pace. "Come on! We aren't even breaking a sweat yet!" Serenity was just about to start her second lap and was gasping for breath. "Canan! I am not a runner!" She shouted trying to keep up with her pace.

Blackfyre wasn't far behind them and was now getting frustrated with the hound. Surging forward she quickly moved in front of both of them. Her tail swatted and knocked Canan's back foot out from underneath her. Tripping Canan fell and rolled a couple times before coming to a stop on her back. Coming to a stop her self Serenity looked over the floored dog. "Canan you all right?" A growl came deep from inside her chest and her eyes darted to Blackfyre "I will be."

With out warning she launched herself around the track chasing Blackfyre at her top speed. Professor Snuggles looked up from his stop watch to see her really moving now and smirked. "Well Someone's pissed." He said mostly to him self watching it all unfold. It took no time at all for her to catch up and quickly pounce Blackfyre to the ground. Her paws were smoldering on Blackfyre's scales as they glared and growled at each other. "What the hell did you trip me for you ass! I didn't do anything to you!"

"You were showing off. You needed to be knocked off your pedestal, that's all." Blackfyre retorted. She gave a proud grin only to receive a snapping muzzle in her face. Sighing the green dragon came to a stop again to break them up. "Come on you two. Play nice." His large paw pulled Canan off of Blackfyre and set her back on the ground. His paw gave her a rough nudge trying to get her going again. "Come on. Move Along." Huffing she moved back to her laps at Serenity's side. "She is such an ass."

Aquaran watched from the side line shaking her head. "I have to put up with those two for four whole years..." Her glare settled on them when their laps were finished. It wasn't long before everyone had finished in time. Mazak had moved back to Liren's side, their wings twitching gently showing their pulse. Professor Snuggles nodded looking to the students. "Get ready for the hover test we start in one minute!" Serenity's eyes move quickly to the other students and then to Professor Snuggles. "Oh no..." Patting Canan she trotted over to where Professor Snuggles stood. "Ummm sir." She waited patiently for his response.

"Yes? What do you need?" His tone was dripping with disapproval and he took his regular stance looking to her. "Well sir... I... I don't know how to fly yet." She shrunk back from him not sure what his reaction would be. All that was heard from him was a loud sigh. "I expected nothing less from pure human born" he whispered under his breath before addressing her "Do your best then there is nothing I can say other than that." She nodded quickly and looked back to the rest of the class. "Thank you professor!" She rejoined the group just before he called all of the fliers into the field.

"Alright, Hovering test. You are to keep your wings moving the entire time. Gliding on the wind is forbidden. Fly as high as you need to keep your self aloft, Main thing is to stay in one place. Four minutes Your feet even scrape the ground your out. Take your positions!" He backed away from them giving them plenty of room. "Check your wing distance. Don't knock someone else out of the air! Get set! Go!" The whistle sounded and everyone pushed off hard from the ground. Serenity jumped up into the air, flapping her wings as hard as she could but it didn't do her any good. Her feet landed hard on the ground under her again, sending pins and needles through them. "Angel out!" Professor Snuggles threw his thumb over his shoulder telling her to get off the field.

Blackfyre and Aquaran flew next to each other their wings moving in time with each other. Mazak wasn't the greatest at running or swimming but this was what they were made for. Their wings moved gently as they hardly had to put forth any effort to stay up. They watched as several fae hovered dangerously close to the ground. It was almost like they were playing a game of chicken with each other. That whole idea of who can get the closest with out touching. Looking up they noticed the green dragon was about to do his down stroke. They braced their self and pushed his wings harder to compensate for the down spiral of wind. Not paying attention the fae were shoved down hard into the dirt. "You five out!" He pointed to the fae that were pushed into the grass and looked back up towards the sky.

Mazak flew happily enjoying the sound of the rushing air all around them. It wasn't often that they just got to fly. When they lived with their parents they would go out on missions with their dad. His father expected them to take a job with him in the Watchers Division later in life. The company that their father worked for was ran mostly Moth men to observe life and the progression of humans. In a way they were historians for the the paranormal and mythical world. Dealing with humans is a decently new occurrence though. I the past there jobs only included observing natural disasters. They still documented them but now their records were filled with human activity too. Mazak wanted to Follow in their father's footsteps but they wanted desperately to become a writer or an artist. They weren't quite sure which one they wanted more but they were sure it would come to them eventually.

Professor Snuggles booming voice startled them out of their calming flight. "Finished everyone touch back down." Quickly jotting down who made the cut he looked disappointed at the roster "This is the most pathetic hover test I have ever held! Only three dragons, a phoenix, and a Moth man made it! I am going to recommend to your Home Room teachers to extend fly time. You all need to work on your wing strength!" Canan was holding back her laughter as Blackfyre was one of the dragons knocked out of the running. The green dragons wings beats put to much downward air pressure for hardly anyone to stay up. "Let's just hope that your swimming skills are at least half way decent." Tucking his clipboard under arm, he shoved the stop watch in his pocket. "Everyone head back into the gym and change into swimming suits! There are signs on the ceiling to direct you to the pool."

Scattering the students quickly ran, and flew to search for the pool and dressing room. Professor Snuggles stood in the field looking over the roster. "The last test I have for all of you is the fear test." His final test was to examine how each of them reacted to fear. To determine which students had the fight and which one's had flight response. From there he could separate the students and find the best sparing matches. The combinations were a very delicate process. He needed to find the strengths and weakness of each student to help them become stronger. Dropping his hands to his side he started back toward the gym. The student's had to have found the dressing room and pool by now.

Inside fae girls were fighting over who looked best in the swimming suits. Several of them twirling in front of the mirror. Serenity struggled with the swimming and making her wings fit. "You would think they would make these open back for wings." Aquaran snickered listening to Serenity's comment. "Oh they can't do that. That would be to 'revealing'" Serenity could practically hear her air quotes and her frustration with it as well. "But then again you shouldn't be complaining your wings are smaller you should have an easier time with it."

"You would think wouldn't you." She finally maneuvered her wings through the openings and let the next student into the changing room. Aquaran left her's shortly after Serenity. "Hey your the girl I saw this morning. It's nice to meet you. We didn't really get to talk then." She outstretched her hand clutching her clothes close to her body. "My name's Serenity. What's yours?"

"Aquaran. Sorry I couldn't help you with your bags or anything this morning. Didn't your parents come help you?" She looked over her wings and then up to her halo. "So what rank are you? Sorry just curious."

Serenity looked back to her questioning before following her line of sight to her halo. "Oh, hehe, Well to be honest I am not sure. Both of my parents are human so I really don't know to much about my self. I just count myself lucky that I learned how to handle the glamor on my own."

Aquaran nodded in agreement. "Yeah well maybe your better off not being full blooded. It never did me any favors. My parents are head of the government of fae in the paths. They expect me to be the perfect daughter and excel in everything they put me in." She put her hands on hips glaring at the ground. "They would harp on me that I wasn't doing my best when I was doing everything I could. I was on the honor roll every year. I don't see any reason for them to have ever yelled at me like they did."

Serenity listened to her shaking her head in disbelief "Man your parent's sound strict. Mine didn't really care as long as I passed, well that and not getting caught. I don't think they would even know how to handle me being found out. I went to public school until now." Smiling gently to her she closed the locker with her clothes in it. "Hey but think of it this way. Now if you do awesome here with them off your back, then they really have no reason to yell at you. You will show that you are taking the initiative to be your own person, right?"

Aquaran nodded in agreement smiling to her. "Yeah your right. I will show them I am fine with out them. I mean I still love them and always will but, I want to show them that I can be independent. They don't believe I can do it but I will prove them wrong."

Serenity and Aquaran walked side by side onto the pool deck. The floor was tiled in a sea foam green and a yellowing off white. The pool was Olympic sized. One end had the launch platforms and the other had one high dive and two regular on either sides of it. Short metal bleachers stood along one wall where Canan had already claimed her spot. The pool was a consistent depth of fourteen feet from one side to the other. The largest dragon had to put his glamor back up just to fit in the door. The pool room was large enough to hold him with billowing ceilings, but Professor Snuggles thought it would be best for him to take his test in human form. His military style hair cut had a gentle green tinge to it's glamored over brown. Stunning green eyes looked over the room and to several of the other students.

Aquaran walked up to him smiling. "Hey thanks for breaking up those two knuckle heads earlier. Didn't even look like Professor Snuggles was going to put forth any effort to do the same." He nodded back. "It's just what I do. I know us dragons as a whole can be hot heads. I didn't see that going anywhere but down so I thought better just break it up before fire went flying."

Aquaran's eyes quickly traveled to the water and she was drawn to it. She danced over to the water's edge and ran her hand through it. It was the perfect temperature for swimming, just chilled enough to feel wonderful, even on the coldest of days.

Professor Snuggles cleared his throat again but spoke quieter due to the inclosed area, but his voice still sounded strong and demanding. "Everyone in the water except for Canan, Mazak, and Rima" The phoenix took a seat on the bleachers next to Mazak and Canan. It was no wonder they were being benched for this part of the test. Mazak's wings were just like any regular old moth. You get them wet and you might as well kiss flying good bye. Canan and Rima's fiery nature required them to be benched as well. Something about it causing issues with their powers. Professor Snuggles picked out five students to start. The line up consisted of two fae and three dragons. They didn't seem to thrilled about going first but when a teacher picks you there really isn't much of an option.

Their swim went pretty uneventfully, one group after another went until it came to Serenity's turn. She was matched up against Aquaran, Blackfyre, and the green dragon. She wasn't even sure she had a chance at winning but she was going to give it her all. When the whistle blew she launched herself from the platform. Landing awkwardly in the water she quickly tried to get into a decent front stroke.

Aquaran wasn't fooling around when she hit the water though. As soon as she came back up from a perfect dive off the platform she moved straight into the butterfly stroke. Her form was flawless as she zoomed across the water. Blackfyre used her tail as a rudder in the water steering her in a snake like motion. She wasn't nearly as fast as Aquaran but she was doing a lot better than Serenity or the green dragon. He looked like he hardly had an idea of what he was doing. His stroke resembled that of a sloppy doggy paddle but no one was even sure they could call it that.

Blackfyre fought hard to try and get first but it didn't work in her favor. Aquaran was just to good in the water. Serenity clambered out of the pool and helped pull the green dragon out. "Oh sorry I forgot. Names Devon" Smiling to serenity he rubbed some of the water from his skin. "Mine's Serenity. I would also like to thank you. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't have separated them. Canan looked pretty upset, but then again, they are going to the same room so I am sure it will just continue there."

He laughed and whipped away an imaginary tear. "Their roomies! Oh that's priceless. Well if they do decide to continue it there. I don't feel obligated to stop the. Now am I saying I wont stop it if I am near by? No I would totally break them up again. But if they are fighting in their room then there is nothing I can do about it. Plus maybe they just need to duke it out once to truly get this fighting out of their system."

Serenity nodded maybe he was right. Maybe this was just how room mates were supposed to act. "Your probably right. Well thank you again Devon. Hope you have a good rest of the day."

Serenity was just about to get changed and head for the next class when she heard Professor Snuggles voice again. "One more thing class, after you get changed I would like to see you all in the main gym."

All of the student's watched him leave for the main gym in confusion. If they didn't leave soon they would all be late for class. What on earth would he be holding them back for? Serenity quickly finished changing and met with all the other students in the gym. The clock hanging on the wall was reading two minutes till next class. "Where is he what's he doing?" Blackfyre asked as she looked around for any sign of him.

The sound of several foot steps came flying down the only hall way out of the gym stopping just out of sight. Blackfyre crept up slowly looking into the dark to see if it was the Professor. A giant black widow spider launched it's self at her causing several students to scream in fear. The spider was as big as you see in the horror movies but it was real. Many of the fae students quickly launched themselves into the air and away from the spider but not Blackfyre. Her fear was directed at the spider and she quickly launched breath after breath of fire. It looked as though the spider was eating the fire when it vanished into thin air. "Well that answer's that question."

It wasn't two seconds and the spider transformed into Professor Snuggles form. He quickly jotted down the students that fled the scene and Blackfyre that tried to burn him. There weren't to many students left in the gym after that stunt but he knew just how to rile one more. "Aquaran. Do you know why you are here. It's because your parents don't really care anymore. You do know that this is not the most best school they could have gotten you into right. There were several other's that were begging for you, but look where you ended up. In a free tuition school. It looks like your parent's believe you have failed them as a daughter and just don't care what you do anymore. What a shame." His blank expression did not falter at all as he pushed his terrible words into Aquaran's ears.

Her expression though was that of pure shock. How could he say such things about her parent's when he didn't even know what was going on with them.

"How could you say such things! Do you just enjoy being cruel like that. I saw no reason in scaring those students like you did. What gives you the right to make us late just to do such cruel things! And to say such thing's to Aquaran! You have no idea who she is or what she's like! So you just need to step off!" Serenity seemed more aggravated that he was tearing Aquaran down that she was about the scaring the other students. She always hated when people picked on each other for no reason. He was acting just like a bully in her eyes. Grabbing Aquaran's arm harshly she dragged her before grabbing Mazak who was still in shock from the spider. "Come on guys we are leaving." Serenity quickly threw her jacket over her wings with Aquaran and Mazak following behind.

Professor Snuggles watched them leave writing down more notes on his clip board. "Interesting."


End file.
